Univesity with Mistery
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Kami akan slalu menjaga kaum para Yokai. Kami akan memberikan ilmu terbaik pada mereka. Kami akan menolong mereka dan mengeluarkan dari jurang kegelapan. University with Mistery / maaf kesalahan kemarin sudah d perbaiki
1. prolog

Prolog

Rated: T

Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Fantasy

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.

Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, OC, penulisan ancur dan lain sebagainya

By © Go Minami Asuka Bi & Dyta Ayuningtyas.

Maaf sebelumnya, yang dulu aku gag tau kalau isinya ke hapus pas bagian critanya. Dan aku baru cek, jadi aku akan perbaiki lagi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

o(^^o)

Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde terlihat tengah meringkuk di sebuah gang kecil yang cukup jauh dari hiruk pikuk penduduk, tubuhnya basah tertimpa derasnya hujan yang seakan mendukung keadaannya saat ini. Tak jauh darinya seeonggok tubuh tak bernyawa dengan kondisi kehabisan darah dan entah mahluk apa yang melakukannya.

Tap! Tap!

Merasa seseorang berdiri di hadapannya, gadis itu punmengangkat wajah manisnya yang kini terlihat agak mengerikan dengan dua gigi taring di mulutnya dan sedikit darah pada sudut bibirnya sehingga membuat siapapun melihatnya pasti mengetahui kegiatan apa hingga seonggok tubuh itu berada di sana.

Tepat di hadapan gadis itu, seseorang menatap dari balik jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi wajah dari sosok tersebut. Sosok itu berjongkok untuk menyamai posisinya lalu ia mengambil tangan gadis itu dan menaruh sesuatu di sana.

Kapsul

Gadis itu menatap kapsul berwarna merah di tangannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti lalu ia kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sama. Seakan mengerti, sosok itu tersenyum di balik tudung yang ia pakai lalu berdiri kembali.

"Ikutlah bersamaku." Suara maskulin terdengar dari sosok yang kini menyodorkan tangannya pada gadis honey blonde di hadapannya.

Gadis itu menepis tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar."Aku tidak mau! Kumohon padamu, menjauhlah dariku. Aku tidak mau membunuh siapa pun." Teriaknya frustasi.

"Ikutlah denganku dan aku berjanji akan memberikan kau, keluarga dan darah yang kau butuhkan."

Matanya membulat mendengar kata darah yang terlontar dari pemuda di depannya ini. "Si-siapa kau?"

"Kau akan mengetahui siapa diriku saat menjadi bagian dari kami. Jadi ikutlah bersamaku maka kebutuhanmu akan terpenuhi begtiu."

"Kemana kau akan membawaku pergi?" tanya gadis itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum saat mendapat respon positif sang gadis. "Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat dimana kaummu akan di perlakukan baik dan ilmu pengetahuan akan di curahkan padamu lebih dari pada kau sekolah." Perkataan sosok itu mendapat tatapan bingung dari sang gadis.

"University with mistery"

TBC

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

Dan aku harap prolog ini membantu membuatku dapat maaf dari kalian. Dan unuk namanya, sorry banget karna RIP inggris. Aku mau ganti tapi karna nama aslinya memang University with Mistery jadi,,,,, mau ganti juga gag enak, entar aku di rajam sama anggotanya (ini asli grup).

All angota: "yang bikin nama kan kamu dulu baka."

Me: lalala _... i can't hear you_ :p

Pokoknya tetap ikuti project kami semua.

Salam hangat,

University with Mistery


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rated: T

Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Fantasy, Mystery

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.

Pair: Len x Rin

Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, OC dari member UWM, penulisan ancur, dan lain sebagainya

By © Go Minami Asuka Bi & Dyta Ayuningtyas.

o(^^o)

Tap!

Rin berhenti melangkahkan kakinya tepat beberapa meter dari halaman rumah yang akan ia tinggalkan, dengan pandangan sedih ia memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke belakang tepatnya ke arah orang tuanya yang kini berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Guratan kesedihan tercetak jelas pada wajah keduanya terlebih sang ibu yang bahkan sekarang sudah tak bisa menahan tangis kesedihannya namun, apa daya jika ini yang terbaik untuk Rin, mereka bahkan seluruh umat manusia. Sudah 1 minggu sejak kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi dan pihak Universitas yang di temui Rin pun telah menjelaskan keadaan dengan sebenarnya, awalnya mereka menolak tapi perkembangan gadis itu semakin tidak terkendali jika menyangkut tentang darah. Jadi beginilah sekarang, mereka harus rela menyerahkan anak kesayangan untuk menuntut ilmu di tempat yang bahkan mereka tidak tau dimana.

"Bisa kita slesaikan ini dengan cepat?" Seorang pemuda berambut Ocean Blue pendek dengan sebuah syal menggantung di lehernya terlihat berujar malas seraya menunggu Rin di dekat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam, di kanannya beberapa koper dan tas yang pasti bukan miliknya itu siap untuk di masukan ke dalam bagasi tapi sang pemilik masih enggan berjalan mendekat.

Rin berbalik menatap Kaito-pemuda Ocean- yang menunggunya itu sebentar sebelum menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Kaito membukakan pintu mobil untuknya yang kemudaian segera ia masuk ke dalam lalu di tutup kembali, Rin terus menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan sedih yang masih ketara sampai ia di kejutkan dengan suara pintu mobil yang di tutup dari arah depannya membuatnya kini menatap Kaito yang berada di kursi depan itu.

"Hentikan tatapan sedihmu, bagaimana pun ini demi kebaikanmu juga." Kata Kaito seraya menjalankan mobil.

"Aku masih tidak dapat mengerti dengan semua ini. Mengapa aku berbeda." Tanya Rin yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih atas kenyataan yang ada.

"Bukankah berbeda itu bagus?"

"Tapi mengapa aku berbeda dengan kedua orang tuaku?" Tanya Rin yang kini menengadah menatap Kaito. "Kenapa aku menjadi monster penghisap darah?"

Ckit!

Dengan tiba- tiba Kaito menginjak pedal rem hingga Rin harus rela kepalanya teantuk bangku depan dan melayangkan tatapan protes untuk Kaito. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Kaito malah mengeluarkan sebuah mawar hitam yang datangnya entah dari mana dan memberikannya pada Rin, gadis itu kini menatap Kaito dengan bingung karna kelakuannya yang sebenarnya agak aneh terlebih dari mana pemuda itu mendapatkan bunga langka seperti itu dengan mudah dan memberikannya pada gadis di belakangnya.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Kau, orang tuamu bahkan diriku pun sama sekali tidak sempurna, kau akan mengerti sesampainya kita ke rumah barumu." Kata Kaito yang membuat Rin tambah bingung.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahasamu terlalu tua untuk anak remaja seperti kita."

"Remaja?" Kaito agak terkejut dengan ucapan Rin kali ini.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Rin dengan bingung.

"Hmm... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya." Kaito mulai kembali menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan standar. "Apa kau tau berapa umur nenek moyangmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar ribuan tahun." Jawab Rin.

"Aku seumur dengannya."

"Ekh?!"

.

.

.

Sedikit perdebatan antara ketidak percayaan Rin terhadap umur Kaito membuatnya tidak sadar dengan laju mobil yang mulai melambat dan suasana gelap hutan kini menyambutnya. Seakan baru sadar dengan mobil yang ia tumpangi memasuki kawasan berbahaya kini Rin mulai was- was pada pemuda di hadapannya, bisa saja orang di depannya ini hanya mengakali Rin untuk melakukan pelecehan terhadap dirinya bukan? Atau malah dia di jadikan tumbal ritual awet muda terlebih perasaannya kini makin kuat saat beberapa meter di depannya berdiri sebuah istana tua dengan gerbang usamg yang di tumbuhi sulur dan bunga mawar hitam menghiasinya.

"Indah bukan?"

Rin menatap Kaito dengan terkejut. Tempat mengerikan seperti itu di bilang indah? Kepalanya terbentur apa sih?. "Kita sudah sampai." Kata Kaito lagi.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu istana yang kini berdiri dua orang gadis berambut indigo dan Choco milk yang terlihat dari menampilannya seumuran dengan Rin, Kaito keluar terlebih dahulu dan berjalan ke arah gadis berambut indigo yang di sambut pukulan keras di kepalanya dengan buku. Rin agak shock dengan kejadian yang ia lihat sepertinya gadis berambut indigo itu agak menakutkan, akhirnya dengan menghela nafas ia memantapkan diri untuk keluar dari mobil hitam. Kaki kecil Rin berjalan pelan ke arah para gadis yang hanya beberapa meter dengan dirinya itu, langkahnya terhenti tepat pada hitungan satu meter dari mereka dan denga sopan Rin mengulurkan tangan pada gadis berambut indigo.

"Aku Kagamine Rin." Kata Rin yang kini malah di tatap datar oleh gadis indigo di hadapannya.

"Tidakkah kau di ajarkan tata krama bocah." Ucap gadis indigo itu dingin yang membuat Rin agak kesal. Tadi siapa yang di panggilnya bocah?. "UB-Nee, aku mau tengah hari nanti dia sudah di siapkan dengan tata krama yang baik saat pidatoku di mulai." Gadis itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam istana meninggalkan orang- orang yang masih memperhatikannya itu.

Gadis berambut coklat yang di panggil UB tadi malah menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal seraya tertawa renyah di hadapan Rin. "Maafkan adikku ya, tapi bagaimana pun dia hummm,,, bisa di bilang kepala sekolah disini jadi di harapkan lebih formal sedikit ok?" kata UB.

Shock! Rin agak shock dengan apa yang di dengarnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu adalah kepala sekolah dan terlebih istana tua ini adalah sekolah. Bukan. Namanya University with Mistery berarti tempat itu adalah universitas? Ya inilah pemikiran Rin yang sebenarnya masih agak panjang namun karna authornya lagi pusing jadi persingkat aja XD.

"Mulai hari ini kamu akan mengenalku sebagai guru begitu pula dengan pemuda di sampingku lalu kamu akan tinggal di asrama wanita di sayap barat tapi sekarang bergegaslah ke aula karna acara penyambutan siswa baru akan di mulai." Jelas UB yang keliatannya malah membuat Rin makin shock. "Tambahan! Jangan pernah keluar di malam hari dan daftarkan jenis mu agar kami memberikan makanan utama yang sesuai." Sambung UB.

"Jenis? Makanan utama?"

"Contohnya, jika kau seorang _Wire Wolf_ maka kami akan memberikan makanan pengganti daging dan darah namun khasiatnya akan sama." Kata UB menjelaskan.

"Tapi... Aku bahkan tidak tau aku termasuk apa."

"Coba kau ingat- ingat lagi, apa hal yang tak bisa membuatmu untuk menahan rasa 'lapar' yang datang."

Rin menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan seraya berpikir. "Darah." Katanya spontan. "Aku tak bisa menahan untuk meminum darah tapi, saat seorang pemuda datang dan memberikanku pil ini." Rin mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi pil berwarna merah. "Saat aku memakannya, maka rasa laparku hilang begitu saja."

"Ku rasa kamu adalah seorang Vampire dan terlebih bukan jenis biasa, bisa di bilang kau adalah Vampire bangsawan atau lebih tepatnya kamu adalah titisan sang ratu. Tapi itu hanya kemungkinan kecil saja, jadi jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Sekarang, pergilah ke aula bersama Kaito, barang- baranngmu akan di bawa ke kamarmu jadi jangan takut." Kata UB panjang lebar.

"Aula?"

.

.

.

"Aula?"

Rin menatap kagum pada bangunan yang di sebut aula itu, bagaimana tidak. Daripada di biang aula ini lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah ruang sidang meja hijau dengan aksen khas istana eropa klasik dengan lagi- lagi berhiaskan bunga mawar merah. Kekaguman Rin kini mulai memudar saat para murid mulai memasuki ruangan itu dengan seragam mereka namun, bukan itu yang membuat gadis itu menciut namun aura mencekam dari seluruh murid dengan penampilan agak anehlah yang membuatnya takut, toh Rin hanya seorang gadis normal yang hidup dalam sekolah manusia meski pada awalnya saja. Tak mau memikirkan apa pun lagi tentang masa lalunya, Rin segera mencari sebuah bangku kosong untuk ia duduki hingga ia melihatnya di sebelah seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dan tanpa berpikir lagi, dia pun berjalan ke arah sana.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Rin yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Silahkan." Katanya seraya tersenyum.

"Arigatou." Rin mendudukan dirinya di bangku kosong itu. "Aku Kagami Rin. Siapa namamu?" tanya Rin.

"Namaku Chika Hideko Natsu." Jawab gadis itu.

"Humm.. Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu Natsu?"

"Boleh."

"Kalau begitu salam kenal Natsu, aku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik."

"Umm" Natsu mengangguk membalas perkataan Rin. Dan sepertinya perbincangan mereka harus tertunda dengan suara yang menyita seluruh perhatian para murid disana.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Namaku Minami Hikari, aku adalah kepala sekolah disini. Jujur, aku bukan tipe yang suka berlama- lama dalam berpidato jadi kita persingkat ini!. Sebelumnya aku ucapkan selamat datang bagi para murid baru tahun ini, meski nama tempat ini universitas namun disini kami menyebutnya sekolah, mengapa begitu? Alasannya disini kalian takkan lulus meski kalian memberiku skripsi sekalipun tapi kalian akan lulus dengan usaha kalian sendiri. Kami akan melatih kalian, memberikan ilmu bagi kalian, mengajarkan tata krama untuk kalian, memberikan ilmu terbaik kami untuk kalian dan aku berharap saat lulus nanti kalian bisa beradaptasi dengan para manusia. Selama kalian disini maka kebutuhan kalian akan di penuhi, kalian boleh keluar dari sekolah jika membawa pendamping yaitu salah satu guru di sekolah ini dan jangan pernah remehkan motto sekolah 'Kami akan slalu menjaga kaum para Yokai. Kami akan memberikan ilmu terbaik pada mereka. Kami akan menolong mereka dan mengeluarkan dari jurang kegelapan' dan jangan pernah berani menentang aturan yang sudah ada." Tanpa jeda gadis berambut indigo panjang di depan mimbar itu berpidato hingga ia menarik nafas sesaat lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum berkata.

"Trima kasih telah mempercayakan kami untuk mendidik kalian dan kami takkkan pernah melupakan hal ini selamanya. Aku harap kalian akan bahagia menjalankan hidup kalian di tempat ini. Sekali lagi selamat datang di University with Mistery.

TBC

Ok aku tau ini ngaret. Tapi aku terserang WB. Jadi mau gimana lagi,, jujur ini aja aku dah pusing banget bikinnya.

Jadi kalau gag memenuhi harapan.. Aku minta maaf sebesar besarnya. Untuk identitas OC. Sekaligus chapter depan aja ya XD

Salam hangat,

University with Misteri


End file.
